Here Is Gone
by MiniBenson
Summary: SVU/Third Watch crossover. Benson is working with a new partner, and friendships and relationships begin to develop between the members of the SVU and the members for the 5-5. A case gets under everyones' skin. Decided to move to rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I am a big fan of both "Law and Order: SVU" and "Third Watch". So, this is a mix of both with a little original character thrown in. Enjoy! And please review!

Disclaimer: Neither SVU nor Third Watch are mine. Only wishful thinking there. Any perp/victim/unknown set of uni's is mine. As is my original detective, Detective Anna Cipriani.

* * *

"This has gotta be a joke," Officer Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli groaned. "Bosco, stop complaining would you?" his partner, Faith Yokas, replied. The pair had gotten called to a seemingly abandoned alleyway, and were now forced to search the area. "5-5 David to Central, can you get us a callback number on the complaintant?" Bosco said into his radio. "Complaintant does not wish to be notified," the radio crackled after a moment. "You know, Faith. If it bothers you enough, you could at least have the balls to say it was you," Bosco grumbled, readjusting his radio on his jacket. "It's freezing out..." "Bosco, come here," Faith interrupted, her voice shaking slightly. "What is it?" Bosco asked, heading over. "Damnit," he sighed, shaking his head at the sight of the nude, dead body. "5-5 David to Central. We've got a DOA at this location. Looks like we're gonna need Special Victims, too," he said into his radio.

* * *

"Detectives Benson and Cipriani - Special Victims," Olivia Benson flashed her badge and the pair of uniformed officers let Olivia and her temporary partner through. "How're you, Detective?" Faith asked, seeing Olivia walk over. She'd had a few interactions with Olivia, as well as the Special Victims Unit, on different occasions. "Good. How about you?" Olivia asked, pulling on a pair of gloves. "Not bad," Faith replied with a shrug. "Who's this?" she asked, nodding towards the young brunette pulling on a pair of gloves. "Anna Cipriani. New detective down at the 1-6. Got partnered together while Elliot works a cold case with Munch," Olivia answered. "She's young," Faith observed. "Yea, but she's good at this. And really smart," Olivia shrugged. Her eyes wandered for a moment, finally landing on Bosco, who stood trying to look as though he wasn't eyeing Anna, when it was clear he was. "He doesn't seem to have a problem with it," Olivia laughed, nodding in the direction of the short uniformed officer. Faith looked over and laughed slightly, shaking her head. "He doesn't have a problem with anything with a vagina," she replied. "Hey Anna, you canvas the area. See if anyone saw anything," Olivia instructed. "Alright," Anna replied, heading over to the group on the sidewalk. "What d'ya have for me, Melinda?" Olivia asked. "Stacy Waters, according to her drivers license. 19 years old," the ME shook her head. "Bruising on the inner thigh. Dead about 12 hours. Cause of death looks to be strangulation," she explained, gesturing to the bruising on the victims' neck. "No fluids - perp probably used a condom." 

"Ma'am... ma'am. No, we're not going to deport... ma'am," Anna shook her head, trying to get information from a young Mexican woman. The young brunette had been trying for several minutes to get information from anyone who may have seen anything, but was not having much luck. Everyone in the crowd seemed to be worried about being deported. "Well, if you have any information, please give me a call," she sighed, handing her business card to the woman. Her normally bright blue eyes had begun to look tired and worn down after dealing with all those people, and frustration was setting in. Shoving her hands in the pockets of her black dress pants, she walked away from the crowd, needing a break. "Find anything?" she asked, heading back over to Olivia and Melinda. "Nothing help... wait," Melinda said, leaning over. She picked up what looked to be a used condom. "Maybe," she said, her spirits lifting once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Clue Impaired - Thank you so much for your hints. I'll definitely use them. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. I am a huge fan of "Third Watch", but I have yet to get the first season on DVD. Maybe this weekend if I find time. Anyway, hope you all enjoy the next chapter! As always, please review.

Disclaimer: Only Anna, the perps/victims are mine. Everyone else is not.

* * *

"We'll have it tested and I'll call you with the results," Melinda said, standing up. Her eyes rested on the older, more experienced detective for a moment, before glancing at the younger one. She could see the same passion in this new detective that had always been in Olivia, and could only hope to have more oppurtunities to work with her.

"Thanks Melinda," Olivia nodded, standing up as well. "I 'ppreciate it," she added. She pulled off her gloves and pushed a dark strand of hair out of her face. Looking down at their young victim, a little part of her ached for the girl and the girls family, who would soon recieve the news a parent never wished for. Sighing, she glanced at Faith. "You guys have this crowd covered?" she asked.

"Yea," Faith replied with a slight nod of her head. "Shove it, Bosco," she warned, glancing to her left in time to see him shoot her an annoyed look. Her eyes rested on Olivia once more. "If you guys get done early tonight, or need a break, give me a call. We'll be off at 11 if you and your partner want to grab a drink with us afterwards," she offered. She knew that Special Victims was quite possibly the hardest unit to work in, and the men and women who were a part of it never seemed to catch a break from other police officers. No one could understand why they chose to be in that unit, and pretty much alienated them. But Faith could relate somewhat, having kids of her own.

"Thanks. That'd be great," Olivia replied with a small smile. She looked at her watch and sighed, knowing what they had to do. "We better get going. This girls parents have to be out of their minds with worry by now," she explained. "We'll see you later," she added before heading to their black Sedan, Anna following closely behind.

* * *

"Who was that?" Bosco asked, emphasizing the 'who', referring to the new detective once the pair had left.

"Benson's partner for this case. Brand new detective with the SVU," Faith answered, glaring at someone who was trying to push their way through. "Get back," she warned. When he did not comply, she rested her hand on her handcuffs. "Don't make me arrest you," she sighed in annoyance. "Get back now." The man grumbled before heading back to the spot where he'd been standing in.

"Pretty easy on the eyes," Bosco smirked. He glanced over at Faith, who was shooting him a look. "What?!" he asked defensively. "Well, she was!"

"And that's the first thing you comment on about her? Not her skills or personality?" Faith asked, rolling her eyes slightly. "Never mind, I forgot, I'm talking to you."

"Come on Faith, you should know me by now," Bosco laughed. "But you still love me." He groaned as someone tried to slip past him. "You're gonna get back there unless you want me to move you back there. Got it?" he asked, an edge in his voice. As the person turned away from him, he looked back to Faith. "Why the hell'd you say we'd stick around here and do crowd control?" he asked.

* * *

"Can I help you?" an older woman asked, opening the door to see two women standing on her porch. She looked to be about 40, but the dark circles under her eyes were a clear indication that she hadn't been sleeping.

"Mrs. Waters?" the woman nodded her head, indicating that was who she was. "Detectives Benson and Cipriani," Olivia said, flashing her badge. "May we come in?" she asked. She hated informing the families - it was always very difficult to watch their spirits lift when they thought their loved one had been found, only to have their world come crashing down a moment later with the news that the same person was found, but not alive.

"Did you find my baby?" Mrs. Waters asked, stepping aside to let the two detectives in. Her chin trembled when she saw the grim expression on the women's faces. "Rob! Rob, get down here!" her voice shook. She looked at Olivia pleadingly. "Did you find Stacy?" she asked once more. "No!" she crumbled after a moment, falling into a heap to the floor. Anna caught her in time before she hit the floor fully.

"I'm so sorry," Anna whispered, stroking the sobbing woman's hair. She looked up to Olivia, her own bright blue eyes tear-filled as she seemed to be asking what to do. "I'm so sorry," the young brunette whispered once more, rocking the woman back and forth gently as she cried in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hope everyone is enjoying the story. As always, read and review!

Disclaimer: I can only wish. Only Anna.

* * *

**O'Malley's Bar**

**February 3, 2008**

**11:30 PM**

"Benson called me a few minutes ago. Said they were on their way," Faith said, looking at her partner. For someone who had complained about going, he was sure anxious for the detectives to arrive. She pushed a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, leaning back in her seat a little as the waitress brought two beers over. "Thanks," she gave a nod to the waitress.

"Fred knows you're gonna be late tonight?" the young officer asked, taking a swig of his beer. He looked out the window, sighing as the rain pelted down on the windows. He hated nights like this.

"Yea, told him when we stopped by the apartment," Faith answered. Her eyes drifted to the window, where Bosco had been looking out of. This case, while not theirs, had gotten under her skin. Maybe it was how the girl resembled her daughter somewhat. Who knew? At any rate, it was bugging her, and she had wanted to be kept updated on it. Usually, when a case was handed off to SVU, they forgot all about it. Not this one. Something just stuck with her, and she couldn't let it go.

"Hey guys," a voice interrupted their thoughts.

Bosco looked over to see the young detective from earlier standing beside the seasoned one. "Hey," he offered a weak smile, moving over in the booth to make room, watching as Faith did the same. He tried to hide the small smile growing as the younger detective slid in beside him. "Didn't get a chance to meet earlier, really," he said. "Maurice Boscorelli."

"Anna Cipriani. Nice to meet you," the blue-eyed detective smiled, extending her hand.

"You too," he replied, shaking her hand. It was small and warm in his own, and after a minute, forced himself to let go.

"How'd it go with the family?" Faith asked, watching as Olivia slid in beside her.

"Never really goes well," Olivia sighed. "The mother was a wreck. Father looked to be shocked. Worst thing you can tell a parent," she shook her head. The waitress made her way over and took Olivia's order, then Anna's, before making her exit once more.

"Yea. I know if somethin' ever happened to one of my kids..." the blonde officer shook her head. "I don't even wanna think about it." The waitress returned with the detectives' drinks. Olivia and Anna nodded a 'thank you' to the waitress before Faith spoke again. "You get anywhere in the case?" she asked.

"DNA from the condom wasn't in the system," Anna answered, sipping her beer. "Don't know what the girl was doin' in that neighborhood, you know?" she replied. "Family's really well-off, and she was in a neighborhood where the majority of the people residing there are illegals."

"It's a shame, really," Olivia sighed. She took a sip of her wine cooler. "So how's everything going with you two. Stayin' out of trouble, Bosco?" she asked with a slight smile, trying to change the grim topic.

"You ever know him to?" Faith smirked. She glanced at Bosco, who shot her an annoyed look. "Geez, Bos, tryin' to bury me over there?" she asked.

"Shut up," he replied. "Yea, I'm stayin' out of trouble. Though my partner over there isn't," he laughed.

"You deserved it!" Faith exclaimed, taking a nacho. "He hid my hat from me. So I smacked him."

"Yea, 'cept she did it in front of the camera in the squad," he smirked. "Lieu yelled at her for it." He looked at Anna. "How long you been a detective?" he asked.

"Uh," Anna began, a little thrown off by the change in conversation. "Just started with SVU. I was workin' narcotics before that," she answered.

"Must've been interesting," Bosco commented. "Why'd you transfer to SVU?"

"Decided my time was better spent helping people and lockin' up sexual predators. Not lockin' up skels with a nasty drug habit," she answered. "These rapists and child molestors - they're a bigger threat. Got kids everywhere, and it's just like, you wanna keep 'em safe. You know?"

"Guess," he shrugged, brushing his hand up against her arm as he reached for his beer. "What's your boyfriend think of your job?" he asked, trying to get an idea of whether or not she was single. Faith shot him a look, but he ignored it.

"Actually, I'm single," Anna replied, stifling a laugh at his obvious question.

"Girl like you not datin' someone? Why?" he asked, leaning back in the booth a little.

"The job? Hours? What I deal with?" she rattled off the list.

"Liv, I'm goin' to grab another beer. Want anything?" Faith offered, standing up.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks," Olivia smiled, moving to let Faith out of the booth.

The four continued to talk and drink for an hour before Faith stood up. "I'm gonna head out," she said, pulling on her coat. "Got a doctors appointment before shift and Fred's probably up wondering when I'll be home," she sighed.

"I'll give you a lift," Olivia said, placing money down for her one wine cooler that she'd finished awhile ago. "See you tomorrow, Anna. Have a good one, Bosco," she smiled before she and Faith headed out.

"You like workin' with her?" Bosco asked once Olivia and Faith had left.

"She's cool. Really good at this stuff," Anna answered, finishing off her fourth beer. "So how's your girlfriend feel about the job?" she laughed, getting back at him for earlier.

"Single at the moment, actually," he replied, brushing his hand up against her thigh under the table.

"That so?" she mumbled as his hand moved up further, her breath catching in her throat.

"Mmhmm," he replied, pulling out his wallet. He placed some money down on the table and stood up. "What d'ya say we get out of here?" he asked quietly, watching as she stood up as well. She nodded and moved out of the booth, him following behind her. Resting his hand on the small of her back, they made their way out of the bar.

* * *

He jammed his key into the door to his apartment, opening it and leading Anna in. Before the door was even closed, he pushed her up against the wall roughly. Pressing his lips into her neck, he kicked the door shut before allowing his hands to roam her body. "Work out much?" he mumbled into her neck, squeezing her firm ass in his hands. 

"Somethin' like that," she breathed, working to pull his NYPD t-shirt over his head. She shuddered as his hands moved under her sweater, roaming over her soft skin and up her breasts, finally stopping at her bra straps.

He moved his face and pushed her sweater up her stomach, then gently tugged it over her head before tossing it to the floor. Leaning back to her, he nibbled at the sensitive skin on her neck before dragging his tongue down to her breasts. He pulled back and smirked at her. "Nice bra," he whispered, staring at the black lacy material. Definitely not something he pictured a detective who worked with sex crimes to wear. "Think we need to lose it though," he added, reaching behind her with one hand and expertly unclasping it, dragging the straps down her arms.

She tossed his t-shirt to the floor before getting to work on his belt buckle. "I think..." she lost her thought and moaned deeply as he took her right breast in his mouth, suckling it gently before getting a little rougher.

"Nice rack," he mumbled, pushing her gray dress pants down her long legs. He smiled up at her and she kicked off her pants the rest of the way. He stepped out of his jeans and traced the line of her black lace panties before resting on the triangle of the panties. "Anna," he smirked, feeling the wet fabric. "Think we better get rid of these," he added, pulling them down. He toyed around with her clitoris for a moment before inserting one finger into her, adding another after a minute. He pushed in and out slowly, then moved quicker.

She yanked at his boxer shorts and he stepped out of them, his hard erection pressing against her thigh. "Damn," she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. She took him in her hand. After a moment more, he took his fingers out of her, resting his hands underneath her ass.

"Ready for the time of your life?" he questioned, picking her up. He slowly went into her before filling her fully. She held onto his shoulders as the two of them pounded into the wall as he thrusted in and out of her, slowly to begin with and then quickening his pace.

"Oh God," she moaned as he thrusted faster and faster. She could feel herself reaching her climax quickly, and a moment later, it felt as though something exploded inside of her. He came a moment later, crying out her name. His knees felt weak. "Fuck," she panted as he came out slowly, resting her forehead on his sweaty shoulder.

"You're definitely a good fuck," he smiled, carrying her to the bedroom to have a round two.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I know the last few chapters have not really focused on the case much. I wanted to first develop Anna's character a little more before I showed her in full-swing working. I'm still going to incorporate character developement in there using SVU and Third Watch, but now we're getting more into the case. Enjoy, and PLEASE review!!!

Disclaimer: Need I bother?

* * *

**Maurice Boscorelli's Apartment**

**February 4, 2008**

**4:16 AM**

The incessant ringing woke Anna from her deep sleep. The figure beside her shifted slightly, pulling her nude body closer to his own. "Leave it," he mumbled into her neck.

"I've gotta get this," Anna sighed, grabbing her cell phone from the night table where she'd left it. She felt the headache from hours earlier begin to hit, the alcohol doing what it always did to her. "Cipriani," she answered. Her eyes fell on the digital clock, the red numbers 4:17 teasing her half-asleep mind. The fact that she was being called at that time was never good.

"Anna, it's Olivia," the voice on the other end replied sleepily. "Meet me at Angel of Mercy - the emergency room."

"What's going on?" Anna asked quietly, sitting up a little. Bosco followed suit, looking at her curiously before running his hand up and down her left leg gently, causing her to shudder slightly.

"I'll explain when you get here," Olivia answered quickly. "See you in a bit," she added before hanging up.

Anna closed her phone and groaned before it turned into a moan when she felt Bosco's fingers slip inside of her. "Don't make my leaving any harder," she mumbled, her breathing quickening a tad.

"What happened?" he questioned, withdrawing his fingers as she stood up. He pulled on a pair of boxer shorts as he followed her into the living room to retrieve her forgotten clothes from the night before.

"Benson called. Wants me to meet her at the ER at Mercy," Anna explained, looking through the pile of clothes for her panties and bra. She gasped when he wrapped his strong arms around her from behind, moving up and down her torso before resting on her breasts. "Bosco, come on. I have to..." her voice trailed off as his fingers started massaging her nipples. He turned her around and bent slightly, beginning to suckle on one. "Leave," she breathed.

He grumbled before pulling back. "Alright," he pouted. He watched her pull on those black lace panties, cursing under his breath as the material teased him. He just wanted to pull her over and fuck her like there was no tomorrow, just as he had hours earlier. Picking up the lace bra, he went behind her and pulled it on her gently. "You know... I wanna fuck you all over again," he whispered into her left ear, his hot breath causing goosebumps on her neck.

"Well, if you let me out of here without a fight, you may get your wish later," Anna replied with a small smile, exhaling deeply as he fastened the clip of her bra. She pulled her sweater back on, followed by her gray pants. Pulling out her business card, she handed it to him. "My cell phone number's on the back," she said softly. "Give me a call later." She grabbed the rest of her stuff and headed out, leaving him standing there with an obvious hard-on.

"That I will," he smirked to himself before heading into the bathroom. He definitely needed a cold shower after that.

* * *

**Angel of Mercy Emergency Room**

**February 4, 2008**

**4:42 AM**

"Hey," Anna sighed, walking into Mercy to see Olivia standing there.

"Hey," Olivia offered a small smile, before her expression turned to one of confusion. "Did you go home?" she questioned, realizing Anna was wearing the same outfit she'd worn earlier.

"Doesn't matter," Anna answered. "What happened?"

"You remember Stacy's friend Jennifer?" Olivia asked. Anna nodded in response. "She was brought in here about an hour ago. Raped," Olivia explained.

"Same guy?" Anna asked.

"Looks to be. But guess what I found out."

"What?" Anna replied.

"Stacy's boyfriend, Joey. Turns out he was sleeping with Jennifer as well," Olivia explained. "And Melinda called before. She found bruising and other injuries that Stacy had. Looked to be only two weeks old."

"Abusive boyfriend..." Anna shook her head. "We thinkin' he killed Stacy and raped Jennifer?"

Olivia nodded. "Yea. First thing tomorrow - we're goin' to talk to him." She sighed and looked at her watch. "Wanna go get Jennifer's statement and then grab a coffee?"

"Yea," Anna nodded, pulling her dark hair up into a ponytail before disappearing into the exam room where Jennifer was.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I know I haven't updated in a few days - sorry! However, the ending of this chapter should totally be worth it. I hope! Next chapter will be smut - just figured I'd forewarn you.

Disclaimer: Do I need to? Fine, not mine.

* * *

**5-5 David Squad Car**

**February 4, 2008**

**10:47 PM**

"Bos, you're smirkin' again," Faith commented, glancing over at her partner for several years. She knew the smirk too well - she'd seen it often, but it had disappeared for awhile after he'd been shot. She would almost go as far as saying that she was glad it was back - he was getting back to himself.

"I am?" he questioned, looking over to her. He knew he probably was, thinking back to when she'd brought it up years ago.

"Yea - it's your 'gettin'-some' smirk," Faith answered with a slight laugh. "Spill. Who's the girl?"

"Uh... you know..." he replied, trying to figure out how to phrase it. "Just a girl I met," Bosco answered after a moment.

"Yea? What's she like? Name?" Faith asked, leaning back in her seat.

He paused for a moment. He wasn't sure he should tell her. He knew she'd keep it to herself, but he didn't want any lectures. Sighing, he glanced over, knowing she wouldn't let it go. "Anna Cipriani," he said after a minute. The sparks she'd managed to ignite in him just by saying her name. It was weird for him, like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

"Anna Cipriani? The new SVU detective?" Faith asked.

"Yea," he replied. He looked forward, his mind replaying the night over. The way his fingers moved over every part of her small body, lingering on the areas most sentitive to touch. He could feel the shivers her body gave as he brought her full breast to his mouth, the wetness his fingers had simply grazed over her clitoral area, her moaning as he thrusted in and out of her, the look in her eyes when he brought his mouth down to her vagina, his tongue exploring her insides. His surprise when she knelt in front of him, taking him in her mouth. The initial reservation in her eyes when he suggested they get slightly rougher, and to his surprise, her acceptance of such a request. Thinking about the previous night, and the ideas formulating in his mind for the upcoming night, made him hard as hell.

"Hey, uh... Bos?" Faith asked, looking at his face. She'd noticed his body tense up, and the large bump that had suddenly appeared in the front of his pants.

"What?" he asked, snapping out of his daze. He glanced down and cursed under his breath at the sudden erection he'd recieved just thinking about her.

"Come on - let's head back to the house," Faith suggested, glancing at the clock.

* * *

**1-6Precinct House**

**February 4, 2008**

**11:14 PM**

"Anna, go home," Olivia suggested, sitting down at her desk. She couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for Anna. About an hour after Anna had interviewed Jennifer, Jennifer had killed herself. Jennifer had been an emotional wreck during the interview, but Anna thought perhaps she'd just needed to talk to a psychiatrist. while that was true, Anna had forgotten to request one, and they'd ended up returning to Mercy an hour later.

Anna groaned and looked at her watch. It was late. "I don't want you to work on this by yourself," Anna replied.

"I'm actually heading out soon too," Olivia replied. "Late date," she gave a sneaky smile.

"Oh? Who?" Anna questioned, straightening up some.

"Name's Dean Porter. You'll probably meet him tomorrow," Olivia answered. "What about you? Who were you with last night?"

Anna thought for a moment before sighing, "That cop. From last night. Bosco," she replied.

Olivia just stared at her for a moment, trying to come up with a response. "Really?" was all she could come up with.

"Mmhmm," Anna nodded. Truth be told, she hadn't been able to get her mind off him. She hoped she'd see him that night, but wasn't holding her breath. "I'm gonna head home. Night," she offered a weak smile and stood up. Grabbing her jacket, she headed out.

She rubbed her eyes as she walked out of the precinct house. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep that night, just thinking of the girl, Jennifer.

"Hey," a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

She looked up, her eyes meeting Bosco's as he leaned against his blue Mustang. "What's up?" she asked with a small smile.

"Nothin' really," he replied with a smirk. He'd managed to get rid of his little problem before he'd arrived, but he silently prayed they could get together that night. "You want a ride home?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. She wasn't far, but she would have to walk, and she wasn't in the mood. Besides, she could see if he was up to going upstairs with her. "Sure," she answered after a moment. She got into the passenger side of his car and he got into the drivers side. It was only two minutes before he had his hand pressing up against the crotch of her pants, turning her on immediately. "Boy, you don't waste a minute," she commented, unconsciously pushing against him even more. She could feel the wetness gathering in her panties quickly as he moved his hand in a circular motion, controlling the wheel of the car with the other as he drove.

* * *

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

**February 4, 2008**

**11:37 PM**

"Hey Liv," Dean smiled as she walked over to her door, keys in hand.

"Hey," she smirked, unlocking the door. "How are you?" she asked.

"Good. You?" he asked. "How you feeling?" he elaborated, walking in behind her. He closed the door and watched her pull the box out of the paper bag.

"Same as yesterday," she replied. "Nausea still hasn't gone away," she sighed, opening the box.

"Yea, but come on. If it turns out to be what we think, you won't mind," he smiled.

"You're right about that," Olivia replied, heading into the bathroom. She emerged a few moments later, a smile on her face.

"Good news?" Dean asked, standing up.

"We're pregnant," Olivia smirked, holding the test with the single pink plus up for him to see. It was the one thing she'd wanted for so long, and she had figured she'd found the right guy finally. She was beyond elated.


End file.
